


“Rain”

by AhmedA01



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Music RPF, Rock Music RPF, The Beatles
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhmedA01/pseuds/AhmedA01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> John stands out in the rain, unable to understand how everything fell apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Rain”

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to “ **I’ve Got A Feeling**.” Though these can also be read as standalones.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Obviously. Unfortunately.

_I can show you_   
_that when it starts to rain_   
_everything’s the same_

The rain pounded the pavement mercilessly, every nook and cranny of the street filled with the tepid water. The crowds that usually plagued Cavendish Avenue had mercifully retreated indoors, giving both the dedicated fans and the occupants of St. John’s Wood much needed rest. However, that is not to say that the street in front of the stately home was completely deserted. Under the darkening sky and amidst the pouring rain stood John, his shoulder length hair plastered to his head and his clothes soaked all the way through.

He was, however, heedless of the rain and cold, his gaze unwavering as he stared at the closed gate in front of him.

Soon the sound of an approaching car broke the silence, and a pair of high beams illuminated John’s drenched back, the tires skidding to a sudden stop as if the driver had just slammed on the brakes. The car door soon opened, and a pair of heavy footsteps pounded the gravel as they approached the still man.

“John?” the stranger said in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

John, however, did not answer back.

“John!” the man tried again, his voice raising in volume so as to be heard over the rain. “John! What’s wrong with you?”

He placed his hand on John’s shoulder and turned him around, John’s red-rimmed eyes now locked with the tired hazel eyes of his former partner and one time best mate. Both men looked like they had suffered more than their share of heartache. With pale, lined faces and bedraggled clothing, John and Paul looked as though they hadn’t gotten a decent night’s sleep in weeks, yet neither called the other on that fact.

Startled, John stumbled backwards and would’ve fallen if Paul hadn’t lunged forward and grabbed hold of John, placing one hand on his arm and the other around his waist. Once John was upright, the pair stood frozen in that position for a split second, their fearful gazes locked on each other before Paul quickly pulled away, his hands dropping to his side as though they were burned.

Paul turned around, his shoulders shaking slightly as he ran a hand nervously through his now wet hair. After a moment, he turned around fixing the older man with a puzzled look.

“What are you doing here, John?” he asked again, his voice a bit quieter than before. “It’s fucking raining, if you haven’t noticed.”

John’s jaw tightened and he swallowed nervously, but he still remained quiet, his gaze now downcast.

Growing irritated as he simply lifted his shoulders in defeat, Paul stepped back towards his car, one hand on the still open door as he glanced back at his mute band mate.

“Well, if you’re not going to fucking say a word, I’m leaving. It’s fucking freezing out here and my skin’s soaked right through to the skin. See ya around, Lennon.” And without another glance, Paul climbed into his car.

Just as he was about to slam the door of his navy blue Mini Cooper shut, John’s voice came through the rain.

“I don’t know what I’m doing, Paulie,” he said hoarsely. “I just don’t fucking know what I’m doing anymore.”

Startled, Paul’s hand fell from the door handle and he slowly stepped onto the gravel, the steady rain falling on his head once again and slowly dripping into his eyes.

“What are you talking about, John?” he asked, quietly, the barely suppressed anger in his eyes in direct contrast to his casual words.

Ignoring Paul’s question, John looked up, his eyes empty in his gaunt face.

“Where did we go wrong? When did everything start to fall apart?”

Struggling to feign indifference and obliviousness, Paul simply shrugged. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, John,” he said nonchalantly. “What do you mean by wrong?”

John looked hard at Paul before dropping his gaze. The band,” he answered quietly. Looking up, John stared into Paul’s eyes again before whispering hoarsely, “But mostly us.”

Paul laughed bitterly. “Well, you decided that we were no longer enough for you. That’s what went wrong, love,” he spat out harshly.

John winced slightly at Paul’s biting tone before answering, “I never wanted anyone else. You know that!” he exclaimed. “You were the one. You always have been the one.”

“Please, John,” Paul answered disdainfully. “Control yourself. God forbid anyone sees you display any emotion towards anyone else but your true soul mate.”

“Paul…” the older man implored the younger man, as he stepped forward desperately.

“Save it, John,” Paul spat as he quickly took a step back. Straightening his shoulders the younger man stared angrily at John. “You wanted a divorce from the band. You’re the one who wanted to leave. And maybe you were right. I have Linda now, and you have Yoko,” Paul’s voice cracked and he visibly struggled to regain control of his emotions. Closing his eyes, Paul whispered, “There’s no point in holding on to the past. It’s about time we all accepted that and moved on.”

“Please, Paul. Listen to me…”

Angrily Paul interrupted. “Why should I, John?” he shouted into the cold air. “You once said that we were forever. Fucking forever! So, give me one good reason why I should I listen to you.”

Stepping forward, John placed one hand on Paul’s arm causing Paul’s eyes to fly open, a now haunted look swirling in their depths. Gazing into Paul’s eyes, John reached up and removed his glasses, murmuring, “Because it’s only me, Paul. It’s only me.”

With a shudder, Paul backed away, forcing John to drop his hand from Paul’s arm. With one last look, he said softly, “No, it’s not, John. Not anymore.”

And without a backwards glance, Paul stumbled back towards his car and gunned the engine, turning around quickly and driving back the way he had come, leaving John’s slumped figure standing alone in the street.


End file.
